bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Daisuke Sasaki
Daisuke Sasaki (佐々木 大輔, Sasaki Daisuke) is Lieutenant of the 4th Division in the Gotei 13 under Captain Gennai Hiraga. Working within the division that specializes in medical treatment and supply, Daisuke is among Soul Society's most talented healers, being trained personally by his captain. He also helps manage the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho (綜合救護詰所, "The Coordinated Relief Station"), the primary medical facility in Seireitei and Soul Society at large, with his captain and serves as the leading figure when his captain is unavailable. With his massive build and quiet demeanor, Daisuke has been referred to as "Shizukana Kyojin" (静かな巨人, "The Quiet Giant"). Though his physical strength and durability are quite impressive and certainly imposing, Daisuke remains primarily in a supportive role with his Zanpakutō and seldom steps into direct combat. He currently resides in the Bleach: War of Souls universe. Appearance Daisuke is greatly known for his tremendous stature, towering over all others, inlcuding Captain Takehiko Satō, casting a shadow over anyone who stands near him. As with his height, he also possesses an equally large frame, having a stocky and muscular build with large shoulders, and is noted as having to duck nearly all entry ways or having to step through sideways to clear the space. As for his facial features, he possesses a long rectangle shaped head, strong square jaw with a large chin that protrudes slightly and outlined under his thin lips. His grey eyes are rather small in comparison to the rest of his face and Daisuke keeps them hidden under black frameless sunglasses, mimicing his captain. He also has closely cropped black hair with a sharp widow's peak and the sides shaved down above his ears. He's known to have specially taylored robes to cover his huge build and consists of the traditional black robes with the sleeves ending slightly below his elbows with his sword tucked into a white sash. As part of the 4th Division, he also carries with him large medical pack slung across his torso over one shoulder. Within this pack are various medical supplies meant to treat wounds of minor to middle severity. Personality Despite his intimidating size, Daisuke is very soft spoken and polite, and generally a man of few words. This has earned him the name "The Quiet Giant" among his peers. Regardless of his limited time speaking, his words carry the weight of a very experienced and wise individual, seemingly knowing what to say and when to say to reassure those around him. The majority of his time, he's very quiet and seen in the company of his captain. A devoted assistant, he's considered one of the greatest healers in Soul Society, and Captain Hiraga considering him the best of his class and the only Shinigami whom he would teach his most advanced and secret techniques. Daisuke deeply values the trust his captain has placed on him, and is fiercely loyal to Hiraga. He seldom ever leaves his captain's side, and follows every one of his orders without question or hesitation. Because of his silence, it's hard to discern what Daisuke is thinking or feeling since that silence is paired with an expressionless face. Instead, he quietly observes those around him and chooses carefully when to speak. His observational skills allow him to discern their personalities, intentions and in some cases attack patterns by simply watching them. His silence also masks his enginuity and intelligence, often mental traits not associated with individuals that have such large frames and are considered brutes. He's also incredibly patient and focused, even in dire situations, never showing signs of distress or worry. Even though he possesses tremendous physical strength and an intimidating appearance, Daisuke is known as a pacifist, not enjoying battle, and appauled at senseless slaughter. He, instead, focuses his energy in saving those around him. Most of his time on the battlefield has been reserved mainly as support for the other soldiers. This is not be confused as a weakness by any means. Daisuke is still more than fully capable of defending himself, and still an above average combatant given his rank as a lieutenant. He conciously chooses to limit physical engagement with an enemy unless absolutely necessary or to defend any fallen foes. Daisuke bares a strong protective nature, placing himself in harms way to defend an injured ally. These are the only moments in which Daisuke actively engages in battle with an enemy, but would much rather reserve his attention an energy in coordinating relief efforts, tending to the wounded and saving as many people as he can. History Coming Soon. Plot *Warnings On The Way Powers & Abilities Expert Healer: As lieutenant of the 4th Division, a division responsible for medical response and treatment, Daisuke is well versed in the healing arts and has been personally trained by his captain, who is regarded as the greatest healer currently within Soul Society. He is able to provide speedy treatments to stabilize his fellow Shinigami from potentially deadly wounds and/or poisons. As with his captain, Daisuke is extremely knowledgeable in the different anatomies of the various races that exist in the spirit realms. This allows him to know precisely which treatment works and the best approach for whichever patient he has. His knowledge in medicine also encompass a wide range, from practical medicine to magical, but has shown extreme proficiency in herbal treatments and potion making. He's known to carry a large medical kit over his shoulder containing various potions he's brewed himself so that he remains prepared whenever he's sent to the battlefield. There isn't a single soldier within the entire Gotei 13 that doesn't trust Daisuke's skill, and feel perfectly safe when he's treating them. *'Kaidō Expert:' His skills extend beyond potion making and application of bandages, he's also trained in healing Kidō, able to utilize his own reiatsu to fix a target's damaged one. This allows him to restore their physical body with the recently healed reiatsu. His ability to weave magical energies to heal his allies earned him quite the reputation and even has access to several spells that perform certain functions. **'Shiten Chiyu-ito' (四点治癒糸, "Four Point Healing Threads") Similar to his captain, Daisuke casts a faint green glow from his hands whenever he is treating someone using Kaidō, erecting large rectangular box shape constructs of the same energy to keep his patients in stasis while tending to their wounds. From there, Daisuke will begin using his own reiatsu to mend their wounds. Visibly, it can be seen as thin strands of green energy to work their way to the injured area and begin repairing the damage. When creating these boxes, he's able to keep a patient sedated while simultaneously tending to their injuries. This allows him to work freely without worry of the patient moving or acting out. His skill is so great that he can create two of these constructs at one time. Kidō Master: Even only a lieutenant, Daisuke is considered one of the most proficient users of Kidō in the entire Gotei 13, and nearly equivalent to that of captains. The only other known lieutenant that can exceed him in this area is the Lieutenant of the Kidō Corps. But considering that his skill as a lieutenant can only be passed by a lieutenant within a division that specializes in this area is a testament to his talent in Kidō. Like his captain, Daisuke can summon spells quickly and efficiently with little preparation or charge time, all while still retaining their power. He can summon spells all the way to the higher numbers, but it is unknown if he knows any of the forbidden ones or if he has the ability to cast them. As with Hachigen Ushōda, he's shown exceptional skill and mastery in Binding spells, preferring this method than using their destructive counterparts. Also, his binding spells possess incredible strength and are able to subdue his targets and restrain them with immense strength. He's also shown a high proficiency in casting barriers and seals, further showing off his need to protect those around him. He's even been billed as a prodigy in this art, able to cast multiple Kidō spells one after the other without it tiring him too much. Daisuke is also known to be able to create spells on his own, showing versatility in wielding and crafting magical energies for a wide range of effects. Hakuda Expert: Though preferring not to fight, Daisuke is still an accomplished close quarter combatant. Daisuke's style is most reminiscent of Judo, utilizing his massive strength to either throw or take down an opponent to the ground. He also applies joint locks or chokes to force them to submit, and given his size and strength, prevails most of the time. Aside from using his frame to his advantage, Daisuke is also experienced enough to use an opponent's momentum against them to perform a hold or throw, while remaining completely unharmed. All of his throws are strong enough to deal tremendous physical damage by either slamming them against the ground or flinging them through the air in a toss. Daisuke's principle form of fighting is described as counter based, allowing his opponents to attack him first so that he can counter with a grappling technique or submission maneuver, all while wasting little energy in the process and conserving it to battle for longer periods. When using his hands or feet, he favors strikes and thrusts with the palm of heels of his foot, simultaneously dealing damage while creating a safe area around him. *'Onitanka' (鬼担架, "Demon Stretcher") Daisuke stands over a face-down opponent lying on the ground and lifts one leg of the opponent and drapes it over his neck. He then uses his arms to force the shin and thigh of the opponent down, thereby placing pressure on the opponent's knee. To minimize his opponent's ability to escape Onitanka, Daisuke steps over their upper body so that it is between his legs. This form of submission technique is used to cripple an opponent's leg, or severely weaken it so that they are unable to move as fast if they were to escape. Applying continued pressure to the knee will damage it over time and can eventually sprain the knee through excessive use. Immense Strength: Due to his large size, Daisuke possesses incredible amounts of physical strength rivaling any within the Gotei 13 that benefit both his lifting capacity and fighting ability. He is able to carry objects many times larger than himself with ease and no visible signs effort. He's billed as one of the strongest individuals in Soul Society, hefting massive weights and hurling them over great distances. When engaging in physical combat, a single punch can send opponents flying backwards or can destroy most objects with a well placed hit. With his fighting style leaning towards grappling and submission moves, his strength allows him to easily overpower his opponents whenever its a test of strength, and his slams are capable of cratering the ground with its high impact. Another testament to his strength is the ability to wield his Zanpakutō, what would be a two-handed weapon, single-handedly. The large battle axe feels almost weightless to him and can swing it effortlessly. Using only his raw physical strength, he can release of powerful waves of force to rip through an area over great distances. Immense Durability: His large body is able to absorb blunch impact with much more efficiency than many other individuals, allowing him to survive powerful attacks and shrug them off harmlessly. Even against bladed attacks, they find themselves having difficulty piercing through his thick skin and muscle. Also, because of his frame, he can use his body as a shield to protect his allies. His size alone allows him to completely cover two normal sized Shinigami with his body and leave them protected from any harm. Other examples of his durability is being able to sustain injuries from high falls, powerful energy attacks, and go toe-to-toe with other physically powerful individuals. Though he is not completely invulnerable to damage, and can sustain injuries if hit with enough force. Even if the attack cannot break the skin, it can possess enough physical power to send him flying backwards. But he has a higher chance of surviving the attack and being able to stand after such an event. High Spiritual Power: As a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Daisuke boasts a high level of spiritual energy comparable to other lieutenants, though is able to focus it much more efficiently. His body holds large amounts of spiritual power that he uses to fuel his Kidō and Kaidō spells, making them extremely effective off and on the battlefield. Because of his Reiryoku, his spells are incredibly powerful and can even detain captain level opponents through its strength. When releasing his reiatsu, it manifests itself as a faint green aura that reacts like mist off his body, but he can increase its output to cause vibrations throughout the nearby area and effect anyone caught in its path. Zanpakutō Jōnetsukō (情熱甲, "Carapace of Ardor") Daisuke's Zanpakutō resembles a nodachi, a large two-handed sword with a broad blade and bronze tsuba in the shape of a shield with a vertical line running through the center, separating it into two equal halves. Its handle is green with a matching sheath and although it is a two-handed weapon, Daisuke is able to wield it one handed due to his massive strength. *'Shikai:' Stating the release command, "Blare" (響く, Hibiku), Jōnetsukō changes its appearance entirely. The blade glows the same faint green color as his spiritual pressure and straightens. The sides of the blade extends out and transforms, with its entire metamorphosis happening under the blanket of light. Once the light fades, its reveals Jōnetsukō's new form: a large double bladed battle axe. The blades are black in color with the edges silver in color, each side attached at the center by a thick, hollow silver ring, with the handle extending into a long rod that connects to the bottom of the ring. The only remnant of his former sword is the handle at the base of the rod that Daisuke can grip and swing with. Jōnetsukō is roughly the same height as Daisuke, nearly just as wide, and compared the lieutenant's frame is known to be quite intimidating when gazed upon. : Shikai Special Ability: Even though Jōnetsukō appears very deadly with its size and shape, its main ability is to protect and heal those he wishes. Showing a distinct contrast between what its appearance suggests to what its function is. While it can still serve as a weapon to attack with, Jōnetsukō primarily functions as a support Zanpakutō to aid others in battle. Seemingly mirroring his desire to help others, Daisuke uses Jōnetsukō to heal wounds, shield his allies and replenish their stamina. This helps give fallen comrades a second wind so that may be able to fight once again. To perform any of these abilities, Daisuke points Jōnetsukō towards an ally and casts light green energy to shroud them. From there, he can summon on these abilities to affect them. :*'Saikasseika' (再活性化, "Revitalization"): The standard ability of Jōnetsukō is to heal Daisuke's allies by shrouding them in energy. Similar to his Kaidō, this energy begins to tend to their wounds, mending broken bones, and replenishing their stamina by transferring Daisuke's power into them. The wounds are covered in green flames, burning away the wounds and extinguishing them once they have been fully healed. During this process, the ally gains a sudden rush of power, replenishing their stamina and revitalizing them. This allows them to fight for longer periods of time and give them small boosts of strength and speed while covered in this energy. Daisuke can target a single individual or distribute Jōnetsukō's power into several people. Typically, Daisuke stands near a target and holds Jōnetsukō a target, letting the energy bathe them and begin to heal them. If targets multiple people, Daisuke turns Jōnetsukō upside down and places the top of it on the ground. From there, the energy transfers through the ground and into his allies, shrouding them in green energy and beginning to treat them. The main weakness in this ability stems from the number of targets Daisuke is trying to effect. The more he splits his power, the weaker and longer the effect is. He can effectively tend to 2-3 individuals at the same time before his power begins to become less effective. Even after the target is completed healed, the energy remains with them for an unspecified amount of time that acts as armor to increase their durability. It appears as a thin layer of pale green energy that ripples when struck against. This does make the person completely immune to damage. It simply absorbs the impact of the attack to lessen the amount of injury they would sustain. If struck with sufficient force, the layer of energy will shatter like glass and disperse, leaving the target susceptible to damage as they normally would. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Achieved. Trivia Coming Soon.